


Patience

by Linaewen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaewen/pseuds/Linaewen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuor contemplates his captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Back to Middle-earth Month 2014 Challenge, inspired by the image [Feet in Chains](http://www.publicdomainpictures.net/view-image.php?image=16729&picture=feet-in-chains).

I must be patient.  If I am patient, my chance will come.  
  
These chains that bind me are hard to bear, an ever-present reminder of my captivity and thraldom -- but I can bear them, for it is not forever.  If I am patient, my chance will come and I shall escape this slavery.  
  
Lorgan the Easterling, who claims to own me, treats me evilly.  He thinks that by breaking my pride and my spirit, he will strike a blow against the House of Hador. But I cannot be broken. I shall endure everything, for I am strong.  If I am patient, my chance will come, and freedom shall be mine.  
  
They are heavy, these chains.  I feel the cold, biting weight of them about my ankles, my feet held fast by iron shackles that bruise and chafe -- yet I can bear the pain and the limitations they bring, more easily than I can bear the weight of the grief and despair my enslaved people wear like fetters.  Such oppression is heavier than any physical binding.  Yet it is not forever.  If I am patient, my chance will come, and I shall rescue my people.  
  
Patience... My chance comes....


End file.
